


Halfway Out of the Dark

by Shoggothy



Series: 悖论三篇 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Timey-Wimey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，他们甚至不属于茫茫宇宙中的任何人Jack再次见到在他时间线之外的博士。一次偶遇，一次告别。
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Seventh Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: 悖论三篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834279
Kudos: 3





	Halfway Out of the Dark

多年后，Jack Harkness上校带着同一个不属于他的名字回到卡迪夫。他穿着很像离开时那件领子边缘有点起毛了的军大衣，全身上下只有半坏的腕表是当初带走的东西。而这座城市和他记忆中的地方相比竟是一般无二，罗尔德达尔广场人流依旧，行人匆匆忙忙地路过，游客在千禧中心前停驻留影，地砖下隐藏着正在修复的火炬木研究院。半个多世纪的故事没有给这片土地带来任何无法弥合的损害，但Jack发现这里没有他认识的人，没有他曾经的组员，没有盘旋的翼龙。  
  
也没有裂缝。  
  
他的档案每一栏里都写满了机密，他是一个完完全全的陌生人。  
  
再一次地，他停驻在广袤宇宙中一颗不起眼的太阳附属的渺小行星上，把这片小地方作为自己漫长生命的临时据点。比起在天空上闪耀着无数的其他世界，微不足道的卡迪夫留给他太多伤痕，它们基本已结痂痊愈，剩下的是一道道丑陋的疤。  
  
Jack只是挥挥手，把过去尽数抛在身后。他有太多要做的事。他自数据和资料的废墟中重建起昔日的分部，这个新机构除了在计算处理方面进步了几十年，日常和他以往熟悉的生活并无不同。也和以前一样，有一些新人同他一起工作。  
  
只是这个“一样”与他的“以前”之间隔着不会自动消失的断层。  
  
  
  
直到外星病毒造成的那次不大不小的事故——他和同事把这次事件戏称为活死人的再临——Jack躲在地下水道中通过夜视镜注视着一群被附生的尸体缓慢移过时，身后有个东西轻轻戳了戳他。他迅速转身，端起了手中的音速武器，发现自己对准的是一柄雨伞尖。  
  
然后夜视镜有条不紊地将像素聚集成形，黑暗中的影子清晰地映入他眼中。时隔半个多世纪，Jack再次听到自己胸膛中的心跳声。  
  
“人类。”一个苏格兰口音响起来，对面的小个子男人皱着眉头用雨伞拨开他的枪口。无论如何肉眼的分辨速度都比借助机器的分析要慢些，他屏息等待着，直到“Jack？！见鬼的你在这儿干吗呢”的表情明明白白地出现在对方脸上，初始的震惊和疑惑褪去后，博士扬起下颚，嘴角的表情几乎类似于一个微笑。  
  
“你变老了，上校。”  
  
每次见到时间领主都是一个新的奇遇，Jack朝他露出能照亮下水道的璀璨笑容：“你也是，博士。”  
  
“我刚刚要说……哦。”博士停顿了下，眨眨眼，猛地抓住他的手臂：“跑！快跑！”  
  
巨大的轰鸣声从他们身后落下。  
  
  
  
当爆炸的冲击余波过后，Jack自压倒的砖块和灰尘里爬起来时，博士正忙于用帽子掸着自己身上的土。他忍不住欢快地打了声唿哨：“说真的，每次遇见你都得这么激烈吗？”并由此收获熟悉的白眼一枚。  
  
时间领主把围巾拉正，开始转而一边拍起了同伴身上的灰，一边忿忿自语着：“永远都不准时，还没数到一百秒……”而火炬木的负责人显得更加兴高采烈了，他险些要把刚才还紧紧握在手中的武器甩进水沟里。  
  
“爆炸是你安置的？”  
  
“别犯傻，有N-9的部分当然不是。”博士皱着眉头，显然对自己被归进含有火药的破坏性活动深感不满，他用雨伞戳了下Jack手中的武器：“那是Ace的领域，你们人类就喜欢炸东西玩。但火药能有什么用？我重新编码了病毒的基因环，借由爆炸造成的冲击在这里的感染源区扩散，现在它们会变得十分无害了。”意识到音速武器是地球科技尚无法制造的，他再一次抬高下巴，这回是试探性的：“你是在UNIT任职？”  
  
“UNIT？不，当然不，那多没趣。”Jack喜气洋洋地回答，他看起来过分欢脱的情绪让时间领主迷惑不解了好一阵子。“你的地球数据该更新啦，当然我很高兴要一套UNIT的制服。是不是危机解除了？”他满怀希望地问，“我可以履行承诺请你喝一杯不？”  
  
博士把伞把挂进大衣口袋里。  
  
“好极了。”他脱口道。  
  
在他们找到出口，Jack正通过耳机通讯确认安全情况时，沉默许久的时间领主又对此吞吞吐吐地补充了一句：“呃，不含酒精的就可以。”  
  
  
  
他们最终在一个街边小店的露天座位坐下来，悬挂的电视里播放着原因不明的爆炸新闻。这是个美好的清晨，店员一脸没睡醒地打着呵欠送来茶和咖啡，顺便对新闻发表了几句无关痛痒的评论，Jack在那时关掉了通讯频道，只保留紧急呼叫的接入功能。很久以后他努力想回忆起他们坐在街边度过惬意的一两个慢小时里究竟在谈些什么，但几乎所有的话语都溜走了，就像他无论如何也记不清第一次来到这座城市时，在博士突然严肃地翻出那张报纸前他们都在说什么。剩下的印象是他生命里难得轻松的余韵。  
  
Jack只记得自己最后问博士上次分别后的事情，对于这声迟来的问候，时间领主反倒诧异地扬起眉，看起来有种始料未及的犹豫。  
  
“重生，不太好。”他简洁地回答，原本音节分明的语调沉下去，听起来倒有些温柔的意味：“现在好多了。你怎么样？”  
  
Jack耸耸肩，知道他们都经历了更多冒险和创伤，难怪博士会发觉他老了。而想到上次他遇到那个天真年轻的化身的最后重生让他心里有些沉沉的哀痛，时间领主的眼睛确实更沧桑了，但还没有沧桑得像他最初认识的那个人一样。  
  
“其他世界、更多怪物、同伴、奇迹和死，无非也是这些呗。”他轻快地说，兴高采烈的表象仍然附着在脸上，“现在安定些了，有些新的人——你有新同伴了吗，Doc？”  
  
博士饶有兴趣地望着他：“Ace和我一起，她在Tardis等我的消息……哦。”他突然瞪大了眼，时间特工回过头顺着他的目光望去，看见有个姑娘从很远处就风风火火地奔过来，她背着很大的包，显然体力很好，跑到跟前都没多喘一口气。“可算找到你啦，教授。”她把背包卸下来，露出甜美的笑容。  
  
“Ace！”博士一脸自尊心受伤的表情，“你怎么永远不听我的话？”  
  
“我在Tardis接收到爆炸的消息了，就想你怎么还没回来。”女孩努努嘴，转过头来对准Jack：“我哪知道你是跟性感小伙儿喝茶还不带我玩的？”  
  
Jack没来得及在她视线投在自己身上时掩住惊讶的表情，他发现自己正注视着的是Dorothy Gale McShane，穿着大大咧咧地像个男孩子，歪梳着高高的马尾辫，还很年轻稚气的慈善地球创始人。但那确实是多年前他曾拜访过的人，那个露出神秘的微笑，初次见面就握住他的手说“我们还会再见的，上校”的成熟女子。  
  
“咋啦？”Ace歪过头，模仿着威尔士口音问。  
  
他忍不住笑了。“我们还会再见的，”他朝女孩伸出手，“总有一天，Ace。”  
  
年轻女孩第一时间握住了他的手，她迷惘地眨眨眼，然后乐了：“我们已经认识？又是时间空间的那一套，是不是？”  
  
似乎备受忽略的博士在她身后用雨伞戳了戳地面。“Jack和Ace，”他用一种混合了震惊又习以为常的语调说，“真是好极了。”  
  
“这是嫉妒是不，教授？”Ace揶揄地睁着大眼睛，“针对我们谁呢？”  
  
阳光依旧渐渐升上来了，披在他的军大衣上有种让人过分愉快的暖意。Jack想，宇宙今日真是待他不薄。  
  
  
  
“我还没能解决跟你相遇的悖论。”博士最后说，“你自身的……悖论也一样，你确定不来吗？”他犹豫地补充：“你和Ace似乎很合得来。”  
  
“你发工资吗？我好不容易有了份工作。”Jack装出一脸受伤的表情，时间领主笑了。  
  
“那好。再会，上校。”他抬了抬帽子。  
  
“再会，博士。”Jack维持着他这天自始至终的欢快，按捺下了心底一点蠢蠢欲动的不舍，“和Ace一样，我们总会再会的，这是承诺。”  
  
对博士而言，当然。但他却不知道还有没有下一次。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Jack没想到这个承诺兑现得如此之快。两天后的深夜，时空力场监控器检测到异常水平的扭曲，Tardis降落时嗡嗡作响的自动接入把他从睡眠里吵醒，他调出数据，凝视着出现在CCTV的画面上的蓝盒子半秒钟，匆匆忙忙地披上衬衫抄起大衣就往电梯里跑。升到罗尔德达尔广场上时，Tardis还安静地停在远处，柱形路灯下站着一个人。  
  
他一边穿着大衣，一边走过去时忍不住勾起嘴角，想着要不要提出多年前那个“再发现Tardis大半夜出现在自己的地盘上”的要求，愉快地琢磨着时间领主的来意。  
  
那是个Jack不曾真正遇见过的博士。但即使他没看过照片，他也会一眼认出那是博士，这个博士看起来很像他半个世纪以前遇到的化身。脸、身形、卷发、领巾和天鹅绒大衣没有一处相像，但安静温和的浅蓝眼睛让他想起那个曾经看上去过于天真年轻的博士。  
  
时间领主站在路灯下等着他走过来，柔和的光线投在他身上，让他的模样有点朦胧。  
  
Jack走近了，他突然睁大眼，猛地朝前跨了一大步，博士后退了一小步，这让他看得更清楚了。他发现笼罩在对方周身的不是路灯的光，至少不全是的。所有酝酿中的情绪顿时烟消云散，原本轻快的问候哽在喉咙里，他只用了一瞬间就明白了博士为什么会在这里。措手不及的沉痛和惊慌一齐朝他袭来。  
  
Gallifrey。  
  
最后一次时间战争。  
  
同一事件中永不交合的视界点。  
  
——时间领主终于解决了始终横在他们之间的那个悖论。  
  
  
  
“你在重生。”  
  
博士看了看自己，然后抬起眼，嘴角歉意地勾了勾。“大概。我都不能肯定我停对地方了，这里应该是火炬木第三分院上方吧？”他不确定地问，口吻却显得很安静：“我开启了时刻装置，Romana说这么做完完全全是疯了。Gallifrey与宇宙之间的通道被永远关闭了，由此带来的负熵效应使我被由摧毁的中央航线抛向宇宙，若不是Tardis的保护，我不可能再次启动重生。”他停顿下来，眨眨眼，似乎是要从朦胧的金光中看清外界：“打开时刻时，我被迫再次凝视时间漩涡，自身的时空点被剧烈扭曲，你也知道穿过自己的时间线会怎样，注视着所有的过去、未来、定点和变量，看到所有星辰的轨迹和终点在同一刻运转，就像——”  
  
“像Rose一样。”他不由得脱口而出。  
  
时间领主笑了一下，看起来如同所有Jack见过他的化身的映像。“就像Rose。”他点了点头。Jack发现即使在知晓宇宙一切的时刻，那双眼中仍然闪着探索和好奇的火花：“我其实还根本不认识她，但我跟她稍微聊了一下，十二维度中到处充斥着思维的碎片，这样的连接非常短暂。在时空漩涡的影响自我们身上平息之后，谁也不会再记得这次谈话，不过，”他补充道，“倒是愉快的交谈。”  
  
最后一句让Jack猛地从怔忪中回过神来，犹如从噩梦里惊醒一般：“你得回Tardis。我能……”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“但你——”  
  
博士摇了摇头。“Jack，”他用平静的语气制止了老友的焦急，“你和我清楚这是怎么回事，这次由于我自身维度扭曲造成的重生极不稳定，但结果是已知的。你待在我身边是毫无意义的冒险，这会杀死你。”  
  
“我不在乎。”Jack飞快地回答，记起了第一次看见蓝盒子在自己面前时消失的巨大失落。他又向前跨了一步，抓住时间领主的肩膀，这次博士没有躲，那越发炽烈的能量令他有种灼烧感，但他只是不在乎——“我不能让你一个人死。”  
  
“你不肯跟我谈论Gallifrey，记得吗？”博士安慰地拍了拍他的手，“这是同一个悖论。我们两个人的时间线在不同视界中错误地交叉过，而这次重生会抹掉一切，最后的时间法律仍然有效，我会再次变成最初不认识你的人，你最初认识的人。现在是我们唯一都知晓一切的时刻，我很……”他犹豫了下，“抱歉。”  
  
Jack死死盯着他，开始明白这是又一次不容拒绝的告别：“见鬼，Doc。你到这儿来难道是有另一个Allonso要介绍给我？”  
  
博士抬起手，把他的额头贴上自己的额头。时间领主体温冰凉，而重生能量却仿佛把他点燃了，那是置身于冰与火的奇妙接触。比拥抱更贴近，比亲吻更亲密。  
  
“临别礼物。”  
  
  
  
他闭上眼，接入不属于自己的思维，他凝视着Gallifrey。疾风拂过连绵不绝的红草，将它们与橙色的天空融成一片跃动的火焰，在地平线的尽头，两颗恒星辉映闪烁着，那光辉把哗啦翻飞着的银树叶也镀上一层琥珀色。时间领主们的堡垒犹如一座镜之城，安静地伫立在这片原野之中，自遭到破坏的传导屏障的裂缝里降落下成群的Dalek，笼罩在城堡周围防御力场在它们密集的火力下呈现出了可视的水银色，躁动的空气中每一颗粒子都似乎因永不止息的时空扭曲而尖叫着。然后夜幕突兀地降临了，幽蓝的月亮们在仿若燃烧的夜色中若隐若现。这颗古老的星球犹如浩瀚宇宙的缩影，同一时刻历经双重轮回——辉煌与寂灭，燃烧与灰烬，重生与毁弃。  
  
生与死。  
  
凝视着一颗星星的最终宿命的震撼几乎使人无法喘息，但这瑰丽无声的画面只维持了一瞬间，所有的景色在他一个眨眼之中如潮水一般退得干干净净。他睁开眼，灼热的能量萦正绕在周身，而博士几乎被淹没进那金光中。Jack知道他一刻也耽误不得，再多的感伤和挽留都毫无意义。  
  
“再会，博士。”他说。  
  
最后的时间领主笑了。“再会，Jack。”博士温和地回答，在炽烈的重生光芒中露出又一个能令寒夜暖起来的笑容：“——这是 **承诺** 。”  
  
  
  
经过这么多年后，他又一次注视着Tardis的消失。广场上卷起了一阵小型的旋风，把他的军大衣吹得猎猎作响，然后一切便归于深夜的平静。Jack漫不经心地算着时间，感受着哀痛渐渐沉淀，他朝伦敦的方向咧嘴笑。  
  
这一场战争结束的道别后，他们终究将在另一场战争的炮火中相遇。初次，再次。  
  
  
  
END


End file.
